Querida Maestra
by Edo Nova
Summary: Spin-Off de la SAGA DEL TORNEO DE LOS TRES EQUINOS. Historia narrada y con protagonismo de Shine Comet, uno de mis OC. Shine será enviada a la escuela para unicornios superdotados por la Princesa Twilight para que mejore su dominio sobre su magia, pero la joven unicornio no desea alejarse de casa y su familia, pero tampoco quiere decepcionar a su maestra. ¿Lo conseguirá?
1. Lágrimas de Guerrera

**Llantos de guerrera**

Me llamo Shine Comet, y soy una pequeña unicornio. Desciendo de una familia que siempre ha usado una misteriosa magia que nos permite moldear la materia de nuestro alrededor a nuestro antojo. Desde pequeña siempre la había oído mencionar como Magia de Materialización, pero desde que llegué a Ponyville, hace casi tres años, la he oído ser nombrada como alquimia.

La primera vez que la escuché ser nombrada de esta forma fue cuando me inicié con mi maestra, la princesa Twilight. Todo empezó en aquel incidente de una noche de la Hearth's Warming Eve, hacía cuatro años que había perdido a mis padres, e intenté dar vida a dos Ponys desde cero, pero mi magia por aquel entonces no era buena, y me llevé una buena charla por parte de mi hermano mayor, Loud Off. Desde aquel día, Twilight me tomó bajo sus alas, queriendo ayudarme a perfeccionar mi dominio sobre la alquimia, pero desgraciadamente los libros de la biblioteca del castillo, y la biblioteca de Canterlot, no disponen de la suficiente información sobre nuestra magia.

Como todos los días, me dirigía con entusiasmo hacia el palacio de Twilight para que siguiera enseñándome más acerca de la magia y como poder controlarla mejor, pero esa mañana me llevaría una sorpresa inmensa.

Al llegar a las puertas del castillo, toqué a la puerta con entusiasmo, y como cada día, Spike me abría.

\- ¡Buenos días, Shine! -me decía Spike.

\- ¡Hola Spike! Vengo a mis clases con la princesa.

-Claro, acompáñame.

-Gracias.

Comencé a seguir a Spike por el pasillo de cristales que llevaba hasta la biblioteca del castillo. Por el camino podía ver a los guardias reales, se mantenían firmes y bien quietos, Brave Heart realmente sabia mantener a los guardias bien disciplinados, era asombroso, parecían estatuas y no otros Ponys.

Finalmente llegamos a la biblioteca del palacio, cuando entré pude ver a Twilight, parecía estar ultimando algunos documentos importantes.

-Hola Twilight. -le dije.

-Oh... Hola Shine. -me contestó de una forma un poco fría y distante.

No le di mucha importancia a su respuesta.

\- ¿Qué vamos a estudiar hoy? -le pregunté. - ¿Más documentos de Starswirl el barbudo? ¿O quizás hagamos mas practicas sobre mi magia? O quizás...

-No te daré más clases durante un tiempo.

Al oírla decir eso, sentí un fuerte escalofrío recorrerme todo el lomo, solo quería desear que esas palabras no fueran reales.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Será una broma, verdad? -le pregunté.

Twilight me dirigió una mirada un poco preocupada a la vez que intentaba extender sus alas. Finalmente me respondió.

-He aprobado una solicitud que te permita estudiar por un tiempo en la escuela de unicornios superdotados, en Canterlot.

No supe que decir, lo primero que sentí fue pánico.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

-He hecho todo lo que he podido para enseñarte lo más básico. -me dijo. -Ya puedes realizar hasta dos materializaciones de forma simultánea, pero te falta base, y sé bien que ahí podrás desarrollarte mejor.

\- ¿Vas a dejar de ser mi maestra? -le pregunté un poco aterrada ante la idea.

Twilight me lo negó. Comenzó a acercarse hacia mi mientras la miraba.

-No dejaré de ser tu maestra, Shine... Pero esto es todo cuanto puedo hacer, allí podrás desarrollar mejor tu magia. -decía cubriéndome con una de sus alas.

-Pero... ¿Nos lo vamos a poder permitir?

-Vas en el nombre de una princesa, todos los gastos y el alojamiento están pagados.

Nuevamente, otro escalofrío me recorrió el lomo.

\- ¿A... Alojamiento?

-Así es... Deberás vivir en Canterlot. -me dijo. -He hablado con la decana, te han conseguido una habitación.

-Pero... ¿y mi familia? ¿Mis hermanos, mi madre, mi sobrina? ¿Cómo contactaré con ellos?

Twilight me soltó y se dirigió a una pajarera que se encontraba al otro lado de la biblioteca, dentro, había un pequeño mochuelo de plumaje pardo, era tan pequeño que casi parecía un polluelo.

-Este es Eurípides, es un mochuelo especializado en la mensajería, y tu nueva mascota.

El pequeño mochuelo ululó cuando se aproximó a mi, saltando sobre mi lomo batiendo rápidamente sus alas, pero eso no quita a el asombro que aun mantenía.

-Pero... ¿Por qué me haces esto Twilight? -le pregunté. - ¿Ya no quieres que sea tu alumna?

Impresionada, Twilight colocó un casco sobre mi cabeza, acariciando mi crin colorada.

-No digas tonterías, por supuesto que quiero que seas mi alumna, y seguir enseñándote. -me dijo. -Pero en la escuela para unicornios superdotados podrás desarrollarte mejor.

No supe que responder en aquel momento.

-Cada vez que necesites hablarme puedes escribirme una carta y dejar que Eurípides me la entregue. -me explicó. -Recibirás una respuesta esa misma noche.

Suspiré resignada, estaba claro que no iba a hacer que cambiara de opinión.

-Ve ha hacer las maletas Shine... Partirás mañana a Canterlot. -me dijo. -Shine... Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Esas palabras llamaron mi atención, mentiría si dijera que no estaba triste, pero a la vez estaba feliz por esas palabras, y a la vez estaba asustada, no sabia ni como me sentía en ese momento, pero sin darme el lujo de dejar que Twilight viera mis lágrimas, deje la biblioteca con Eurípides ululando sobre mi lomo.

Al salir al pasillo Brave Heart pudo verme, se acercó a mi sin que le diera mucha importancia mientras mi rostro miraba al suelo. Seguramente era obvio, así que Brave Heart me preguntó:

\- ¿Estás bien, Shine?

Evité que me viera directamente a la cara, no quería que me viera llorar, tenía demasiado orgullo como para permitir que nadie, salvo mi hermano, viera mis lágrimas.

\- ¿Shine, hay alguien en casa? -volvió a preguntarme.

-Déjame en paz. -le respondí.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Vamos, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea.

\- ¡Déjame!

Al levantarle la voz, simplemente eché a correr, haciendo que Eurípides me siguiera volando. Al salir del castillo solo pude correr, corrí y corrí sin prestar demasiada atención a mi alrededor, hasta que, finalmente, tropecé con un piedra y caí al río. Eurípides volvió a posarse sobre mi grupa mientras ululaba, su tono parecía preocupante, pero a mi me daba lo mismo, no quería irme a vivir a Canterlot, pero tampoco quería decepcionar a mi maestra. Aprovechando que mi rostro se encontraba en el río, empecé a permitir que mis lágrimas se vertieran, creyendo que así las disimularía.

\- ¡Shine, ¿estás bien?! -me dijo una voz familiar.

Al oírla, alcé la vista hacia donde se hallaba la voz, era la abuelita Smith, que volvía a casa junto a Big Mac.

-A-Abuelita...

\- ¿Qué haces ahí, potranca?

La abuela Smith se acercó al carro que tiraba Big Mac y sacó de el una manta, invitándome a meterme en ella.

-Ven, o pillarás un resfriado.

Resignada, me acerqué a ella y dejé que me secara, permanecí inmóvil, sin entrar en contacto visual con ella en ningún momento, pero ella sabia que me pasaba algo sin tan siquiera musitar una palabra.

-Sube al carro, te llevaremos a casa.

-Gracias...

Al subirme, Big Mac volvió a tirar del carro, momento que Eurípides aprovechó para posarse en el mismo a mi lado.

\- ¿Y ese mochuelo?

-Es Eurípides, mi nueva mascota.

El silencio volvió a reinar en ese momento mientras apartaba la mirada de la abuelita Smith, pero en el fondo sabía que no iba a poder ocultárselo.

-A ti te pasa algo, Shine. -me dijo.

\- ¿Tanto se me nota?

-Hace falta estar ciega para no verlo. -volvió a decirme. -Cuéntame que te pasa...

Sin mediar palabra me lance a sus cascos, empezando a llorar mientras el cuerpo me temblaba.

\- ¡No quiero irme! -gritaba mientras rompía en llanto. - ¡Twilight me ha inscrito en la escuela de unicornios superdotados, pero tengo que irme a vivir a Canterlot en lo que dure! ¡No quiero abandonar a mi familia, pero no quiero decepcionar a mi maestra! ¡No sé qué hacer!

No podía parar de llorar, solo podía desahogarme mientras la abuela Smith me acariciaba el lomo mientras temblaba.

-Eres una buena potrilla, Shine... Pero si Twilight piensa que es mejor para ti como maestra deberías hacerle caso. -me decía intentando secarme las lagrimas mientras apartaba algunos mechones de mi crin de mi rostro. -Deberías tomar esa oportunidad.

-Pe-pero...

Nuevamente, la abuela tomó mi rostro entre sus cascos y me volvió a secar las lagrimas, en ese entonces, mi rostro ya estaba enrojecido por mi llanto y mis lágrimas.

-Nosotros estaremos bien, tu hermano nos ayuda entre encargo y encargo, y Greeny se pasa para cuidar y jugar con Apple Core. Por no mencionar que está Big Mac.

-Pero yo...

\- ¡Pero nada! -me interrumpió. -Shine, te mereces esta oportunidad para mejorar, acéptala, nosotros estaremos bien.

-Gracias abuelita... -dije lanzándome a sus cascos nuevamente, no podía parar de llorar aunque quisiera.

Cuando llegué a casa les conté a todos lo que me había dicho Twilight, la reacción de todos fue su total apoyo, Loud y Applejack parecían estar muy orgullosos, Greeny y Applebloom estaban felices por ello, la abuela me sonreía, de no ser gracias a su apoyo aún seria un amasijo de nervios sin saber que hacer. Gracias abuela Smith, de verdad.

A la mañana siguiente tenía las maletas ya preparadas, mi hermano me había hecho con su magia una alforja nueva para llevar los libros, y cuando fui a buscar la maleta donde tendría todo lo demás, pude verlas a todas salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué hacéis? -pregunté.

-Nada en especial, tesoro. -me dijo Applejack.

-Ya lo descubrirás. -me dijo la abuela Smith.

En ese momento, pude oír el carruaje llegar a la puerta de la casa, ya era la hora de irme.

-Bueno... Es la hora... -dije mientras tomaba la maleta con mi magia.

-Buena suerte, Shine. -me dijo Applebloom. -Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo te mandan saludos.

Dicho eso, me puso por encima la capa de las Crusaders.

-Para que no te olvides de nosotras, hermanita.

Me emocioné bastante, pero no quería que me vieran llorar como una potrilla.

-Gracias, Applebloom.

Bajé las escaleras y me presenté delante de la puerta, ahí estaban dos pegasos de la guardia real de Celestia esperando para llevarme a la escuela.

-Bueno... Ya me voy... -decía mientras Euripides se posaba sobre mi cuerno.

-"_Buena suerte Shine_" -me decía Loud, mi hermano. -"_No te metas en líos, no estaré ahí para cuidarte_"

\- ¡N-no necesito que me cuides! -le dije.

Me subí en el carruaje mientras les miraba.

-Os escribiré cuando me instale.

\- ¡Buena suerte! -me decían todos.

Inmediatamente, el carruaje comenzó a elevarse, podía ver Sweet Apple Acres y parte de Ponyville desde las alturas, y como Canterlot me aproximaba cada vez más. Había estado un par de veces mas, pero ahora... Tendría que vivir ahí, para mi era como una gran jaula.

Los guardias me dejaron frente a las puertas de la escuela, era impresionante, enorme, sus jardines estaban llenas de arbustos y árboles, una fuente por cada lado y una gran fuente central que muchos Ponys rodeaban para llegar a las puertas.

Al bajar del carro y coger mis maletas me aproximé a las puertas, podía ver a muchos Ponys pequeños que iban acompañado de sus madres que les dejaban bien arreglados mientras portaban sus uniformes. Aunque tenía a mi madre, admito que tenía algo de envidia, y solo podía continuar mientras avanzaba, hasta que algo llamó mi atención. Habían dos chicas que estaban amedrentando a otra mas joven que ellas.

-Vaya... Una novata. -decía una de ellas.

-No te creas que, por ser nueva, vas a recibir un buen trato aquí. -decía la otra.

-Y-yo...

La pequeña estaba asustada, podía verla temblar sus pequeñas patas mientras esas dos se reían de ella.

-No te oído bien, Pudding. -decía aquella unicornio molesta.

-Creo que debemos hacerte entender quienes mandan aquí.

\- ¡Dejadla en paz! -dije saliendo a la defensa de la pequeña.

Las dos Ponys me dirigieron la mirada, a lo que solo pude responder con una mirada airada.

\- ¿Y quién se supone que eres?

-La que te dará una coz como no la dejes en paz. -le respondí.

Ambas empezaron a reírse mientras se acercaban.

\- ¿Qué te crees que eres, una heroína? -me decía una mientras se burlaba de la capa de las Crusaders que llevaba puesta. - ¿Crees que vamos a dejar en paz a esta novata por que tu lo digas?

\- ¿No os da vergüenza meteros con los más pequeños? -le pregunté.

-Me temo que no entiendes la jerarquía de esta escuela. -me decía la otra. -Las nuevas callan, mientras que las avanzadas podemos mirarlas por encima del hombro. Y tu no eres la excepción.

Intentaron empujarme, me aparté a tiempo, dejando que ellas dos se chocasen.

-Oh, ¿en serio? No me digas. -dije de forma burlona. -Hagamos una cosa, yo os dejo a vosotras en paz si a cambio dejáis a la pequeña tranquila... Digamos que... Desde hoy hasta siempre.

\- ¡¿Nos subestimas?! -volvieron a decirme. - ¡Somos estudiantes de segundo año, nos debéis un respeto, novata!

-Respeta a los demás si quieres que te respete.

\- ¡Pero serás...!

Me percaté que su cuerno comenzó a centellear con fuerza, sin tiempo para reaccionar, dejé que me impactase y tirase al suelo.

-Así aprenderás cual es tu sitio, plebeya. -me decían mientras se largaban.

Me levanté un poco con esfuerzo, mi maleta, mi alforja y la capa que me habían dado Applebloom y Greeny.

-Mu-muchas gracias... -me dijo la pequeña unicornio.

-No ha sido nada. -le dije. -No podía dejar que se metieran con alguien así.

-Me llamo Pudding, ¿quién eres?

-Me llamo Shine Comet, pero todos me llaman Shine. -le respondí.

En ese momento, sonó la campana para que acudiésemos todos al salón, debíamos oír el discurso de bienvenida a la escuela inculcada por la decana y la princesa Celestia.

-Nos llaman, te veré en otro momento. -le dije a Pudding.

-Hasta luego.

Tras dar un buen paseo por la escuela acabé por encontrar el salón de actos, ahí estaban dando un largo y soporífero discurso, podía verlo en las caras de los demás Ponys. Intenté colarme con cuidado para que el resto de Ponys no me vieran y prestar atención, pero mi suerte seria truncada.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí, Shine Comet? -me dijo una voz regia y familiar.

Alcé la mirada y pude ver a la princesa Celestia frente a mi. Su voz había llamado la atención del resto de alumnos de la escuela, quienes me miraban fijamente arrastrándome por el suelo como una oruga, estaba muerta de vergüenza.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, su alteza? -le preguntó la decana.

-No, no se preocupe. -le dijo. -Shine, acompáñame, por favor.

Los alumnos, asombrados, empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos al ver como la princesa se dirigía a mi con tanta naturalidad, pero aún con todo, la seguí. Al salir del salón, Eurípides volvió a hacer acto de presencia, posándose sobre mi lomo para limpiarse las plumas.

-Me alegro de haberte encontrado. -me decía Celestia.

-Es un placer volver a verla, majestad. -le dije.

-No hace falta que seas tan cordial conmigo, os conozco a ti, a tus hermanos y a tu madre, ¿recuerdas?

-Es la costumbre.

Tras un pequeño paseo, llegamos a una puerta de madera con grabados dorados. Celestia la abrió y me invitó a pasar, era un despacho muy luminoso, con un gran ventanal que daba a los jardines de la entrada, en la misma, posada sobre un viejo perchero para pájaros, se encontraba un fénix, seguramente sería la mascota de la princesa.

-He visto lo que has hecho al llegar. -me dijo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

-Ayudaste a aquella Pony de forma desinteresada, incluso rehusaste en usar tu magia para ello. -me dijo. -Lo cual me alegro, si hubieras usado tu magia de materialización sobre alguien, es muy probable que algunos padres pidiesen explicaciones.

-Podía encargarme de la situación sin necesidad de usar la magia. -le respondí.

-En esta escuela no estás para eso, ¿verdad? -me preguntó sonriendo. -Twilight me puso al corriente de tu llegada, será un placer tenerte como alumna en esta escuela.

Apenada, aparté la mirada. Solo podía pensar en mi familia, a la que había dejado atrás en Ponyville.

-No eres la única que deja a su familia atrás. -me dijo. -Todos los Ponys que entrar en esta escuela deben permanecer lejos de sus padres durante varios días... Hemos tenido que aprender a tratar con cada alumno, los hay problemáticos que solo quieren volver a casa, y los hay fuertes que se enfrentan a todos los problemas.

\- ¿Me comprende?

-Así es. Shine, no dudes en venir a buscarme cuando necesites hablar, Luna y yo estaremos encantadas de escucharte y ayudarte. De momento, ven, tenemos que darte tus uniformes y ponerte unas herraduras para la escuela.

-He-he-¡¿herraduras?!

Tras ponerme aquel uniforme me sentía rara, estaba acostumbrada a que Rarity, Fluttershy, o incluso Applejack muy de vez en cuando, intentasen ponerme vestidos, pero aquellos eran cómodos, ligeros y bonitos, el uniforme era pesado, incomodo y soso, no soy de ponerme vestidos, pero este me molestaba horrores, por no mencionar que el herrero de la escuela era un animal, me ha hecho daño al ponerme las herraduras. Me incomodaba andar con ellas, hacían bastante ruido.

Celestia me acompañó hasta la clase, pero por alguna extraña razón, no iba con las de primer año.

-Princesa, nos hemos pasado las clases del primer año.

-No vas a las clases de primer año. -me respondió. -Twilight me ha estado mandando informes detallados sobre tus progresos en Ponyville.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Irás al segundo año, ese es ahora tu lugar, Shine.

Mentiría si dijera que lo esperaba, ¿de verdad, al segundo año? No podía creérmelo.

Al llegar al aula, Celestia dio un par de toques a la puerta, entonces abrió y me petrifiqué al ver la sala. Era una gran aula, los pupitres estaban escalonados de tal forma que todos pudiéramos ver la enorme pizarra que cubría la pared. La profesora, era una Pony pegaso de no muy mayor, pero tampoco muy joven, tenía el pelaje canela y las crines oscuras, pero sus ojos eran dorados y preciosos. Lo más asombroso, era su Cutie Mark, era una pizarra y una tiza, por un momento me hizo recordar a mi hermano cuando llevaba su pizarra.

-Buenos días, su alteza. -contestó aquella Pony.

-Buenos días profesora Calima.

Aquella Pony me miró fijamente a través de sus grandes gafas.

\- ¿Quién es esta potrilla tan encantadora?

-Es Shine Comet. Es la alumna de la princesa Twilight.

Al escuchar el nombre de una de las princesas, los compañeros del aula empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos, y yo solo podía intentar esconderme tras el dintel de la puerta, no podía enfrentarme a la situación.

-Ya sabe como tiene que tratarla. -le dijo Celestia a la profesora.

-Descuide, tengo fama de saber tratar con los alumnos.

-No dudo de ello. Shine, pasa.

Tragué saliva y volví a entrar al salón, intentando no tener contacto visual con los demás alumnos, pero aún así, podía oírles hablar sobre mi.

-Confío en que sabrá enseñarla, aprende muy rápido cuando la materia le interesa. -le decía Celestia.

\- ¡Oh! En ese caso, haré todo lo que esté en mis cascos para que esté interesada en mis clases.

-Confío en ello. Mucha suerte, Shine.

-Gracias, majestad.

Al cerrar la puerta, la profesora Calima extendió una de sus alas y me acogió bajo de ella, era muy cálida. Me invitó a ponerme a su lado junto al atril donde impartía la clase.

-Bueno alumnos, hoy tenemos a una alumna nueva. -decía la profesora. -Lleva medio año estudiando en Ponyville con la princesa Twilight, lo cual le ha ayudado a empezar a estudiar aquí saltándose un año. Preséntate, cielo.

Me aclaré un poco la garganta y me sacudí un poco el uniforme.

-Ho-hola... Me llamo Shine Comet, aunque mis amigas me suelen llamar Shine.

Algunos Ponys me saludaron de forma inmediata, eran muy simpáticos. No podía decir lo mismo de los demás, quienes no separaban la vista de sus libros.

-Puedes tomar asiente en la tercera fila, querida. -me decía Calima. -Llegas justo a tiempo para la primera lección.

Tal y como decía la profesora, había un asiento libre. Al meterme en la fila, pude notar como me pisaban la cola, al girarme pude ver quien había sido, eran las dos Ponys que molestaban antes a Pudding.

-Ten cuidado, no te tropieces, Shine... -me decía una de ellas en voz burlona.

Cascos... Deseaba hacerlas pagar por ello, pero no podía usar mi magia. De la nada, una tiza salió volando y pasó justo en medio de esas Ponys, golpeando y rompiéndose en la pesa del de detrás.

\- ¡Señoritas Bubblegum y Tinker Bell, hagan el favor de comportarse en clase! -les decía la profesora.

Ambas Ponys callaron de inmediato, no esperaba que la profesora Calima tuviera semejante puntería para atravesar la tiza entre ellas sin darles. Conseguí tomar asiento, me encontraba entre dos Ponys unicornio, una potranca y un potro, la potranca estaba dibujando, cosa que me recordó a mi hermano, ella llevaba una gafas, su crin era de color café, sus ojos eran magenta y su pelaje de color miel.

Al rato, se percató de que miraba su dibujo con interés.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -me preguntó con voz melosa.

\- ¡Oh! Perdón, es que...

\- ¿Te gusta lo que trabajo? -volvió a preguntarme.

Asentí.

-Puedes mirar. -decía arrastrando con cuidado el folio por la mesa.

Era un dibujo impresionante, gracias a Loud había aprendido a ser más observadora en los detalles, y este dibujo parecía haberse hecho con pinturas, pero ella solo tenía lápices de colores normales.

\- ¿Son lápices de agua?

-Si, ¿los conoces?

-Mi hermano trabaja con esos lápices para sus obras. -le dije. -Me llamo Shine Comet.

-Yo soy Pallet Chroma, encantada. -me respondió.

\- ¿Ya has hecho una amiga, Pallet? -le preguntó al potro que estaba a mi lado.

Aquel potro era otro unicornio, igual que Pallet Chroma, tenía los ojos verdes, la crin oscura y el pelaje azul.

-Lapis, te presento a Shine. -decía Pallet.

-Encantado, soy Lapislázuli, pero todos me llaman Lapis.

-Encantada.

De pronto, la profesora Calima alzó el vuelo hacia tal punto en que toda la clase pudiera verla.

-Bien clase, ahora se os irán repartiendo los libros que deberéis usar durante todo el semestre, tened cuidado de no perderlos, os serán muy valiosos durante el curso, y será la piedra angular para vuestra formación.

Tras decir aquello, un grupo de cuatro Ponys unicornio entró al aula, cada uno portaba un montón de libros diferentes, los cuales empezaron a repartir.

-Estos libros son Magia de protección de nivel 2, Iniciación a la magia, Guía de hechizos de Starswirl el Barbudo, y Magias ancestrales y Amuletos mágicos. -explicaba Calima. -Pero en esta escuela no solo cultivamos la mente, también se debe cultivar el cuerpo, por lo tanto, tendremos también clases en las que saldremos a jugar entre todos e incluso a dibujar.

¿Dibujar? Eso llamó mi atención, las asignaturas y las actividades parecían interesantes.

-De momento, iremos al patio a jugar. -decía Calima descendiendo y acercándose a su atril, parecía buscar algo, finalmente, sacó un balón. -De momento, ¿quién quiere jugar al Balón Prisionero?

Los potros de la clase empezaron inmediatamente a alzar sus cascos con interés, parecían realmente ansiosos por querer salir a jugar con la profesora, no les culpo, estarían mucho tiempo alejados de sus padres, a lo mejor jugar nos ayudaría a relajarnos.

En el patio la profesora hizo personalmente los equipos, me sentí segura, estaba en el mismo equipo que Lapis y Pallet, a quienes podía considerar mis amigos, me lo pasé en grande, pero todo cambió cuando al caer la noche tenía que ir a la habitación.

Me tocó en la misma habitación que Pallet, al menos estaba tranquila al tener a una amiga a mi lado. La habitación estaba repartida de tal forma que cada una tuviéramos nuestras mesas, nuestras camas y nuestros armarios. Una vez ahí, deshice mi alforja, dentro tenía una foto de mi familia, toda ella, un juego de pergaminos, una pluma y un tintero.

Al ver la foto, Pallet se quedó mirándola con interés.

\- ¿Es tu familia, Shine? -me preguntó.

-Si...

-Tu papá y tu mamá son muy jóvenes.

\- ¿Mi papá y mi...? ¡Oh, no! -dije entre una pequeña risilla! No son mis padres, son mi hermano y su esposa, Applejack.

\- ¡¿Tu hermano?!

-Si, y esa potrilla verde es mi hermana pequeña, y esa unicornio bicolor es Apple Core, mi sobrina. -le decía. -Mi madre es esa unicornio de color agua que hay tras mi hermano.

-Es preciosa. -dijo. - ¿Y ese Pony rojo es tu padre? -volvió a decir señalando a Big Mac en la foto.

-Ese es Big Mac, el hermano de Applejack. -respondí. -Mi padre... Hace ya siete años que murió.

-... Lo siento, Shine. -me dijo apenada.

-No pasa nada. Mi familia esta ahí siempre, he crecido gracias a ellos.

En ese instante, Eurípides entró por la ventana, posándose sobre el cabezal de la cama.

\- ¿Tu mascota?

-Si, me la dio mi maestra antes de venir. -le respondí. - ¿Ya has cenado, Eurípides?

El mochuelo se limpiaba las alas mientras ululaba, parecía indiferente a mi pregunta.

-Es un poco pasota, ¿no?

-Si... Pero ahora es parte de mi familia. -le respondí.

En eso llamaron a la puerta, era la profesora Calima, que esta noche se encargaría del turno de noche para vigilar que nadie saliera.

-Fuera luces, chicas. -nos dijo. -Hay que irse a dormir.

Casi de forma automática, Pallet se había metido entre las sabanas de su cama, bostezando prolongadamente.

-Buenas noches, Shine.

-Buenas noches...

Antes de irme a dormir, decidí deshacer la maleta grande, supuestamente ahí tenía mantas y algunas gorras que traje para que no me diera el sol, pero lo que vi bien bajo las mantas me dejó impresionada, había una especie de cajita.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Abrí la caja y casi me quedé sin respiración al ver lo que había dentro, había media tarta de manzana y un tenedor, unos dibujos y unas cartas. Tomé la primera carta, era de Greeny.

-"_Shine, buena suerte en tu nuevo cole, las chicas y yo te estaremos animando desde casa, ya sabe, las Cutie Mark Crusaders siempre permanecen juntas_".

Tras leerla, tomé la siguiente, esta era de mi hermano.

-"_Te he protegido y cuidado durante tanto tiempo que casi no he podido ver a la Pony en la que te has ido convirtiendo. Se que mejorarás mucho en Canterlot, pórtate bien_". Loud... Eres un tonto...

La siguiente era de Applejack.

-"_Sé que conseguirás aprobar todos los exámenes que se te pongan por delante, mucho ánimo. Apple Core te manda saludos_"

Otra más, esta era de Applebloom y las chicas.

-"_Nunca te olvides de nosotras, te echaremos de menos, pero no te desesperes, te visitaremos pronto para que no te sientas sola_". Gracias Applebloom...

La siguiente carta que tomé era de la abuelita Smith.

-"_Te he preparado esta tarta de manzana para que te acuerdes de todos nosotros, no te la comas de golpe, saboréala, todos hemos puesto un poco de nuestro parte para hacerla, incluso tu madre_"

Tomé la tarta con cuidado junto al tenedor de plástico, entonces, bajo la tarta había una ultima carta.

\- ¿Y esto?

La tomé con cuidado y pude verla con claridad, era de la princesa Twilight.

-"_Querida Shine, sé que he podido parecer muy fría contigo en nuestra última reunión, pero mi deber como maestra es conseguir hacerte mejorar, me duele tener que separarme de ti para ello, de verdad quisiera experimentar como sales adelante en esta prueba por mis propios ojos, pero mis deberes reales me lo impiden. Siempre me tendrás para ayudarte y guiarte por el camino correcto, no dejaré de ser tu maestra, pero antes que todo ello, soy una amiga para ti. Estoy orgullosa de ti Shine. Te quiere: Twilight Sparkle, tu amiga, tu maestra._"

La lagrimas empezaron a correr por mi cara como un torrente, empapando aquella ultima carta mientras comía de la dulce tarta de manzana de la abuela Smith. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que me dificultaba tragar los trozos, pero no podía detenerlo, solo podía llorar mientras saboreaba la tarta y recordaba a todos. Al terminarme la tarta, me tapé con la manta mientras abrazaba las cartas, quedándome dormida profundamente mientras decía:

-Quiero volver a casa...


	2. Cartas a mi Familia

Cartas a mi familia 

Tras una noche entre lágrimas era la hora de comenzar las clases, a primera hora tocaba la clase de Magia Ancestral y amuletos mágicos, el libro de debíamos cargar era muy gordo y pesado, apenas me cabía en la alforja.

Esa misma mañana, Pallet me guió un poco al comedor para desayunar, nos encontramos con Lapis, quien nos había guardado un sitio. El desayuno estaba riquísimo, abundaban los dulces, el queso y las frutas, además de leche, zumos y yogures; cuando dijeron que cultivaban la mente y el cuerpo, lo decían en más de un sentido.

Tras el desayuno, la decana hizo un breve anuncio por megafonía para que fuéramos inmediatamente a clase. Las aulas estaban un poco lejos del comedor, al menos nos dejaban un margen de tiempo.  
-Oye Shine, ¿estás bien? -me preguntó Pallet.  
\- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?  
-Es que... Anoche te oí llorar bajo las mantas.

Me sorprendí enormemente al oírla, no pensé que fuera a oírme.  
-Te entiendo, yo también quiero volver con mi mamá.  
-Yo no puedo aunque quisiera... -le respondí. -No puedo decepcionar a mi maestra.  
-Vaya, así que la nueva echa de menos a su mami, ¿eh? -decía Bubblegum de forma burlona.

No la aguantaba, ojalá pudiera hacer algo para hacerla callar.  
\- ¡Déjala en paz, Bubblegum! -decía Pallet.  
\- ¿Piensas hacer algo si me niego? -le preguntó.  
-No me tientes...  
\- ¿O, qué? ¿Me harás un dibujo?  
\- ¡Parad ya!

Al percatarnos, dimos un rápido vistazo, se trataba de Lapis, quien se plantó frente a todas para evitar la pelea.  
-Bubblegum, déjalas en paz.  
-El flanco en blanco ¿quiere meterse en esto?  
-Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi Cutie Mark, deja a Shine y a Pallet en paz. -le replicó.

Bubblegum se apartó chocando contra nosotras y se alejó a clase.  
\- ¿Estáis bien, chicas? -nos preguntó.  
\- ¿Por qué te has metido? Podía quitármela de encima yo sola. -le respondí.  
\- ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no os ayudase?

No supe que responderle, solo pude apartar la mirada para después decirle:  
-Gracias.  
-Venga, vamos a clase.

Ya en el aula, estábamos con el hocico prácticamente pegado a los libros, era realmente interesante, pero tanta información de golpe se me hacia pesado. Miré a Lapis y, con curiosidad, dirigí mi mirada a su flanco, es verdad que no tenía Cutie Mark. ¿Cómo o era posible?, era mas o menos de mi edad y no tenía una Cutie Mark, a esa edad debería tenerla ya.  
-Bien clase. -decía la profesora Calima. -Tras esta lección os haré un pequeño test.

Muchos alumnos se quejaron.  
-Venga, venga... Sabéis que tengo que hacerlo... -respondía. -Os haré una pregunta a cada uno, empecemos.

La profesora comenzó a hacer preguntas uno a uno, todos los alumnos respondan casi de inmediato, era asombroso, se notaba que era un centro para superdotados, era casi una obligación responder de forma inmediata.  
-Señorito Lapislázuli, responda, ¿cuál es el conjuro que permite la manipulación de los cuerpos a modo de títeres?  
-Eh... creo que es el hechizo marioneta.  
\- ¿Está seguro?

Ante esa pregunta, vi a lápiz algo nervioso, así que le tomé el casco para tranquilizarlo. Me miró y se calmó.  
-Si.  
-Correcto.

Lapis dio un pequeño suspiro.  
-Si no te pones nervioso y no dudas de tu respuesta, puedes responder. -le dije.  
-Gracias Shine.  
-Señorita Shine, pregunta, Magia ancestral que permitía a los Ponys unicornios, pegaso y terrestre el uso de la misma y manipular todo a su alrededor.

No era posible, ¿una pregunta tan regalada como esa? No podía fallarla.  
-Alquimia.

Todos se me quedaron mirando. Bubblegum y Tinker Bell empezaron a reírse.  
\- ¿Eres tonta? No es alquimia.  
\- ¡Si que lo es!  
-A ver, las dos tranquilas. -reclamó Calima. -Shine, ¿estás segura?  
-Por supuesto, es una magia antigua que las tres clases de Ponys podían y pueden utilizar, otros escritos la conocen como Magia de Materialización, permite transformar un objeto en otro, pero no se puede crear vida con ella.  
-Asombroso, señorita Shine. -decía Calima. -Eso no aparecen en los libros de historia de la magia. ¿Puedo preguntarle como lo sabe?  
-En mi familia... -recordé lo que Celestia me dijo debía mantener en secreto mi magia, podía llevar a la escuela en un aprieto. -En mi familia siempre hemos estudiado el origen antiguo de la magia de materialización.  
-Pues tiene una familia interesante, señorita.

La profesora siguió preguntando uno por uno a los alumnos, en ese momento, Pallet me preguntó.  
-Shine, espera, ahora que caigo... ¿Tu hermano no es capaz de usar esa magia?

Me sorprendí.  
\- ¿Qué, cómo?  
-Estuve al tanto del el Torneo de los Tres Equinos. -respondió. -Invocó a esa criatura junto al de la araña, ¿no?  
-Pallet, no se lo digas a nadie, por favor.  
\- ¿Habláis del Torneo de los Tres Equinos? Fue emocionante. -decía Lapis. -El equipo Rain Hope fue impresionante, Brave Heart es la Pony de tierra mas fuerte que he visto nunca, ¡y además, es sargento de la la guardia real de tu maestra!  
\- ¿Y que me dices de Dust Typhoon? -decía Pallet emocionada. -Crear un tifón él solo... ¡No hay palabras para ello!  
\- ¡Señorita Pallet Chroma y señorito Lapislázuli! -decía la profesora al oírles. -Ya veo que mis clases no les parecen interesantes, ¿qué tal si, en vez de salir al recreo, ustedes dos tienen una clase particular?

Los demás empezaron a reírse de ellos por el ridículo, no podía aguantarlo, así que alcé también la voz.  
\- ¡¿Y qué me decís del equipo Humunclus?!

La clase calló de forma inmediata, nadie parecía esperárselo. La profesora se aclaró la garganta y con porte señorial dijo:  
-Bien... En vista de que ustedes tres parecen llevarse muy bien, tendrán que repasar la lección durante el recreo.

Algunos alumnos se rieron un poco por lo bajo, incluso esas insoportables de Bubblegum y Tinker Bell. Me volví a sentar, pero algo llamó mi atención, la profesora me estaba sonriendo, era como si estuviera orgullosa de mi actitud, ¿por qué?, ¿no se supone que había hecho algo malo? 

Tras que sonase la campana para salir al recreo, la profesora se acercó a nosotros, batiendo sus alas para llegar a nuestra altura. Estábamos callados, no sabíamos que iba a pasar.  
-Bien... ¿A que Steampunk fue impresionante?  
\- ¡¿Eh?! -dijimos los tres a la vez.

Nos pilló totalmente por sorpresa.  
-Profesora, ¿acudió al torneo? -le preguntó Lapis.  
-Por supuesto, era una ocasión que no podía perderme. -nos respondió. -Solo pasa una vez cada cien años, así tendré algo que contarle a mis nietos, cuando los tenga.  
-Profesora... -dije.  
-Dime Shine.

Estaba un poco cortada, no me esperaba esto.  
\- ¿Por qué es tan amable? -le pregunté. -En mi antiguo colegio los profesores eran más estrictos, usted parece mas como...  
\- ¿Una hermana mayor?  
-Si, ¿por qué?

La profesora nos sonrió y miró por la ventana.  
\- ¿Sabes cuantos potrillos tienen que permanecer lejos de casa durante las clases? -preguntó. -Tantos que no los puedo ni contar. La mejor manera de hacer que se sientan cómodos es darles todo el cariño que se merecen. Por eso, ejerzo el papel de hermana mayor, ¿verdad, Pallet?  
\- ¡Si, hermana!

Eso nos chocó a Lapis y a mi.  
\- ¡¿Hermana?! -le preguntamos a la vez.  
-Así es. -contestó Calima. -Pallet es mi hermana pequeña, pero eso no quita que no actúe como una profesora para ella, aquí juego dos roles, y no dejo que se siente sola. -decía mientras le toqueteaba la nariz a Pallet.

Pallet reía graciosa ante los toques en su nariz, realmente eran hermanas, y eso me hizo recordar a Greeny, ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora que no estaba yo con ella? Era cierto que había crecido lo suficiente como para cuidarse sola, y cuidar ahora de Apple Core, ahora, ella era la hermana mayor para otra Pony pequeña, pero yo... ¿Qué soy ahora?

Las clases se fueron sucediendo, el día estaba tocando a su fin. Durante la cena en el comedor, Lapis, Pallet y yo estuvimos hablando sobre las dudas que teníamos de las clases.  
-La magia antigua no es lo mío. -decía Pallet.  
-No es tan complicada, mira. -le decía Lapis mientras le señalaba una página de su libro. -Siguiendo estos patrones es fácil averiguar como hacer el hechizo.

Eso llamó mi atención.  
\- ¿Pero no pensáis realizarlo, verdad?  
-Por su esto que no. -me respondió Pallet. -Las practicas se realizan para el tercer y cuarto año, nosotros solo tenemos que aprendernos los patrones en magia antigua.  
-Pero... -Lapis calló un momento mientras comía algo del estofado de verduras que teníamos de cena. -...No quita que no podamos intentarlo por nuestra cuenta.  
-Yo no me arriesgaría. -le dijo Pallet.  
\- ¿Y eso por qué? -le pregunté.  
-Aunque estemos aquí para aprender a desarrollar nuestra magia, que un alumno la uses así como así está penado. -me respondía. -Mi hermana me contó que en algún momento han tenido que echar a alumnos de cursos superiores por usarla sin precaución.  
-Vaya, en cierto modo son estrictos. -dije.

Miré la hora, debía escribir una carta para que mi familia supiera como estaba, por algo Twilight me entregó a Eurípides.  
-Chicos, voy a la habitación, tengo que enviar una carta.  
-Vale, te veo luego ahí. -le dijo Pallet. 

Había terminado de escribir las cartas a mi familia y a mi maestra, en la escuela habían pajareras para que las aves que tuvieran los alumnos descansaran durante las horas de clase, Eurípides no era menos, debía quedarse ahí.  
-Que ganas tengo de que Twilight lea mi carta. -decía en voz baja mientras bajaba por la escalera.

De pronto, algo llamó mi atención, vi a Pudding agazapada, temblando, al final de la escalera. Me sorprendí al verla así, entonces, Bubblegum y Tinker Bell se le acercaban, parecían sujetar con su magia una especie de muñeca y unas tijeras.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? -me pregunté.  
\- ¿No piensas pedir perdón, enana? -dijo Tinker Bell sujetando las tijeras.  
-No ha sido a propósito... -contestaba Pudding con voz temblorosa. -Ha sido sin querer...  
-Claro, Pudding... -le decía Bubblegum mientras sujetaba la muñeca. - ¿Te la ha hecho tu mami?

Ella asintió.  
-Típico de unos plebeyos... Es horrorosa. -decía Bubblegum menospreciándola. -Tu madre no tiene ni idea de coser.  
-Estaría mejor hecha harapos. -continuaba Tinker Bell mientras abría la tijera.

Pude ver a Pudding aterrada.  
\- ¡No, por favor! -rogaba.  
-Seguro que tu mami podrá hacerte otro. -decía burlona Bubblegum.  
\- ¡Por favor! -volvió a rogar llorando.

No pude aguantarlo más.  
\- ¡Ya es suficiente! -grité.

Las tres alzaron su vista hacia lo alto de la escalera. Pudieron encontrarme ahí, furiosa.  
-Vaya... Pero si es la favorita de la princesa... -decía Bubblegum desafiante. - ¿Has venido al rescate?

Bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta colocarme entre ellas y Pudding.  
\- ¡¿Quienes os creéis que sois para andar metiéndoos con una potrilla?! -les dije.  
\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? -me dijo Tinker Bell. -No eres mejor que esa Pony. Apestas a granja.

Gruñí un poco ante su comentario.  
-Es cierto, huele a cerdito. -continuaba Bubblegum soltando la muñeca.  
\- ¿La princesa Twilight te sacó de una pocilga? -preguntó burlona Tinker Bell.  
\- ¿Y qué si así fue?

En ese momento, Bubblegum me arrancó las cartas que tenía.  
\- ¡Devuélvemelas!  
-Vaya... La cerdita sabe escribir...  
-No sigas por ahí, Bubblegum...  
-A ver... ¿Que pone aquí...? -decía mirando las cartas. -"Querida maestra, hoy he aprendido..." ¡Oh...! ¿De verdad vas a hacerle perder el tiempo a una princesa en tus tonterías?  
-Devuélvemelas... -decía poniéndome un poco mas nerviosa.  
\- ¡A ver esta otra! -decía Tinker Bell cogiendo otra! -"Mamá, el día de hoy he estado charlando con..." ¡Jajajaja, que divertido, aún le escribe cartas a su mami!

Empezaba a ponerme mas nerviosa.  
-Estas cartas son un porquería... -comentó Bubblegum mientras acercaba las tijeras de nuevo.  
-Espera... ¿Qué vais a...?

Abrió las tijeras delante de las cartas.  
\- ¡No lo hagas!

Entre las dos, empezaron a cortar y a destrozar cada carta que había escrito, podía verlas caer como si fueran confeti delante de mi mientras sus risas burlonas resonaban en mi cabeza.  
-Pobre Shine... ¿Tendrá que volver a repetirlas? -decía burlesca Tinker Bell.  
-Seguro que si, lástima que las pajareras estén cerradas para cuando las termine. -terminó Bubblegum.

Las dos se fueron alejando mientras reían, estaba impactada, mis cartas a todos... Mis hermanos... Mis amigas... A mi maestra... Todas... Reducidas a basura.

Tras recoger su muñeca Pudding se me acercó, estaba sollozando aún mientras la abrazaba.  
-Shine... Gracias por...  
-Déjame... -respondí.  
-Solo quería...  
\- ¡Qué me dejes en paz! -le grité. - ¡No sabes como me siento! ¡Han destrozado mis cartas a toda mi familia, era todo lo que tenía para comunicarme con ellos! ¡¿Y todo por qué, eh?!

Pudding parecía asustada.  
-No quiero estar aquí... ¡Quiero irme a casa!

Empecé a correr por el pasillo, mientras oía a Pudding llamándome.  
\- ¡Shine, espera, Shine!

No me detuve, no quería, solo quería salir de ahí y volver a casa con todos, quería que Twilight siguiera dándome clases sólo a mi.

Continué corriendo hasta que llegué al pasillo que daba a la puerta principal, ésta estaba siendo custodiada por dos guardias unicornio de la guardia real, quienes querían detenerme.  
\- ¡Señorita, vuelva a su cuarto!  
\- ¡Apartaros! -grité.

Seguí corriendo mientras materializaba dos de mis arietes, apartando de en medio a ambos guardias y golpeando la puerta para abrirla. Tras abrirme pasó, seguí corriendo hasta la reja de la entrada, la cual comencé a golpear con los arietes.  
\- ¡Quiero salir de aquí! -decía. - ¡Quiero volver a casa!

Los guardias de la guardia de Luna empezaron a rodearme, intentando que me detuviera.  
\- ¡Señorita, tranquilícese! -me decía uno de los Bat-Ponys.  
\- ¡Dejadme! -les decía. - ¡Quiero irme a casa, no quiero continuar aquí!  
\- ¡Ya basta, Shine! -me decía una voz familiar.

Al acuchar mi nombre, me detuve casi en seco, pero sin hacer desaparecer mis arietes. Pude verla, la princesa Luna se acercaba hacia mi, acompañada de Pudding.  
-Prin... ¿Princesa Luna? -dije casi sin creérmelo.  
-Shine, cálmate... -me decía tranquila. -Sé lo que ha pasado hace nada.  
\- ¿Lo sabe? ¡¿Y no hizo nada?! -le dije.  
-No puedo interferir con los alumnos de este modo. -me respondió mientras se acercaba despacio hacia mi.  
\- ¡Mis cartas, las cartas a mi familia! ¡Reducidas a confeti! -le decía - ¡Es la única forma que tengo de comunicarme con ellos ahora! ¡Quiero volver a casa! ¡Quiero que Twilight me siga dando clases solo a mi! ¡Quiero...!

Antes de poder terminar, Luna me estrechó entre sus alas, abrazándome. Me quedé como paralizada, no entendía lo que había pasado, pero me estaba sintiendo en calma.  
-Sé como te sientes, pequeña... -me dijo. -Estar tanto tiempo alejada de tu familia es muy duro... Pero debes de ser fuerte, tus hermanos, tu madre... Todos esperan de ti grande logros, pero solo lo conseguirás aquí.

Me empezaban a brotar las lágrimas, no sabía que me pasaba. Comencé a llorar con fuerza contra el pecho de Luna, abrazándola fuertemente mientras mis arietes se desvanecían.  
\- ¡Lo siento... Lo siento... Lo siento...! -repetía una y otra vez de forma constante, incluso cuando me cargó entre sus cascos.

Me volvió a llevar a dentro junto con Pudding, hasta que llegamos a su despacho. Ahí, me limpió la cara con una toalla, solo repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra: "Lo siento"  
-Ya está, Shine... Tranquila... -decía acercándome un paño para ayudarme a sonar la nariz. -No has hecho nada malo...  
-Pero... Le he gritado a Pudding, que no tiene culpa de nada. -le dije sin parar de llorar.  
-Lo sé... Has hecho bien en defenderla antes. -me respondió Luna.  
-Muchas gracias, Shine... -me dijo Pudding agarrándome la cola.

No dije nada, no estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho en ese momento.  
-Shine... De verdad, deberías controlarte, así no podrás avanzar correctamente tus estudios, -me decía Luna.  
-Pero... Yo no quería venir aquí en un principio. -le respondía aún sollozando. -Yo quiero que Twilight me siga enseñando solo a mi.  
-Twilight sabe lo que te conviene para seguir avanzando. -me respondía Luna. -Shine, no es fácil para nadie quedarse aquí. Mira a Pudding, ella más que ninguna echa de menos a su familia, es muy pequeña, solo nos tiene a nosotras, sus maestros, mi hermana y yo.  
-Pero yo aquí no tengo a nadie. -declaré.  
\- ¿Qué me dices de Pallet y de Lapis?

Me sorprendí al oír sus nombres.  
\- ¿No son ellos tus amigos?  
\- ¿Cómo...?

Antes de poder terminar de preguntar, Luna usó su magia para acercarme unos papeles, eran mis cartas, estaban completas.  
-Mis... Mis cartas...  
-Las he arreglado. -me dijo Luna. - ¿No querías enviarlas?  
-Pero... Las pajareras están cerradas...

De pronto, por la ventana, Eurípides apareció volando con elegancia y posándose sobre lo mas alto de las estanterías del despacho mientras ululaba.  
-Eurípides...  
-Le he sacado de la pajarera. -me dijo. -Tienes un permiso especial esta noche para mandar tus cartas.

No pude contener mis lágrimas, no sabia como agradecérselo a la princesa Luna.  
-Gracias...

Luna usó su magia para acercarme las cartas, a la vez que Eurípides se acercaba a mi, posándose sobre mis patas. Para mi sorpresa, me pasó una de sus alas por la cara, secando mis lagrimas.  
-Gracias, Eurípides...

El pequeño mochuelo volvió a ulularme, frotando su cabeza bajo mi barbilla, como si me entendiera. Tras un rato, le coloqué las cartas en la pata y lo acerqué a la ventana mientras se apoyaba sobre lo pezuña derecha, ya en la ventana, arrojé al vuelo a Eurípides, quien empezó a batir rápidamente sus alas por el cielo nocturno, rumbo a Ponyville.  
\- ¿Te sientes mejor? -me preguntó Luna.  
-Si... Gracias, Luna. -respondí empujando mi cabeza contra su pecho.  
-No es nada, Shine.  
-Shine...

Me giré para ver a Pudding, que me llamaba.  
\- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?  
-No... Es más, quiero pedirte perdón. -le dije. -No quería gritarte.

De pronto, sentí como se lanzó hacia mi, llorando contra mi pecho. Pude sentir su cuerpecito temblar por lo sollozos.  
-Shine... ¿Te importaría ser mi hermana mayor? -me preguntó. -No conozco a nadie aquí, tengo mucho miedo... ¡Por favor, Shine!

Me quedé de una sola pieza al oírla, no esperaba esto, me hizo recordar a Greeny cuando éramos más pequeñas.  
\- ¡Por favor...! ¡Se mi hermana mayor, aunque sea de mentira...! -me rogaba.

Miré a Luna, no sabía como reaccionar ante esto, me había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, ¿ser la hermana mayor otra vez?. Ver a Pudding rogándome aquello me enternecía, estaba claro que necesitaba ayuda, y solo yo podía dársela.  
-Claro que si. -le dije.

Rápidamente Pudding alzó su mirada llena de lagrimas hacia mi.  
-Seré tu hermana mayor.  
\- ¿De verdad? -me pregunto.

Asentí ante su pregunta, en ese momento me abrazó, quedándose dormida poco a poco.  
-Has hecho bien. -me dijo Luna. -La pobre necesita de alguien que le de seguridad.  
-Volver a ser la hermana mayor... Se me hace raro...  
\- ¿Podrías llevarla a dormir contigo a tu cuarto? Creo que lo necesita.  
-Claro, princesa. -le respondí. -Gracias.  
-Que descanses, Shine. 

Al llegar a la habitación, con Pudding sobre mi espalda, me impresioné un poco al ver a Pallet esperándome casi frente a la puerta, parecía seria pero preocupada.  
\- ¿Pasa algo? -le pregunté.

Dio unos pequeños pasos hacia mi, parecía estar asombrada por algo.  
-Shine... Tu... ¿Puedes usar la magia de materialización?

Me quedé helada cuando la mencionó, no esperaba esa pregunta.  
\- ¿Qué has dicho?  
-No lo ocultes, lo he visto por la ventana. -me dijo. -Dos arietes, ambos se han desvanecido, nada aparece y desaparece sin un hechizo, dime la verdad.

Me sentía en un aprieto, no quería que nadie en la escuela lo descubriera, pero ya era tarde, Pallet lo había descubierto. Cogí aire y suspiré para tranquilizarme, luego, arropé a Pudding en mi cama, y por último, me giré hacia Pallet y le respondí:  
-Si, puedo usar magia de materialización.  
\- ¡Lo sabia! -dijo Pallet eufórica. - ¡Cuenta, ¿cómo has aprendido...!?

Antes de que siguiera diciendo nada, le tapé la boca con el casco para que no despertase a Pudding.  
-Te lo contaré.

Nos sentamos en su cama y comencé a explicarle todo, que mi familia heredera de esa magia, que mis hermanos y mi madre son capaces de usarla, las dificultades que tengo y lo ocurrido en el torneo de los tres equinos. Pallet tenía los ojos iluminados, parecía entusiasmada por lo que le contaba, tanto que asustaba.  
\- ¡Pero Shine, eso es asombroso! -me dijo. - ¡Es increíble, tengo una amiga que sabe usar la alquimia!  
-No se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor. -le pedí.  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
-No quiero sentirme superior a nadie, no quiero ser como Bubblegum y Tinker Bell.  
\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! -me dijo. - ¡Shine, es imposible que seas como ellas! Esas son unas bocazas, la mitad de la escuela les tienen asco.  
\- ¿Y la otra mitad?  
-La otra mitad... Bueno... Les tienen miedo, pueden ser realmente crueles.  
-No hace falta que lo jures. -le dije. -Ya he visto de lo que son capaces.  
-Shine, tienes mi apoyo, seguro que conseguirás aprobar el curso, no te dejes achantar por esas bobas, pasa de ellas.

Me sentía bien, era la primera vez que alguien me brindaba su apoyo aquí, normalmente era yo la que lo brindaba, a mi hermana y a mis amigas Applebloom, Sweetty Belle y Scootaloo, ahora era Pallet la que me daba su apoyo, era genial.  
-Gracias Pallet.  
-Para eso estamos las amigas. -me respondió.

Lo admito, no soy una Pony que consiga hacer amigos en el momento, pero esta vez, me sentó genial saber que contaría con el apoyo de Pallet y Lapis para seguir adelante con mis estudios. 

A la mañana siguiente Pudding nos acompañó a desayunar al comedor, parecía más tranquila que anoche, y no me soltaba las crines de la cola mientras andábamos. Ya en el comedor se sentó a mi lado, comía con una sonrisa en la cara.  
-Parece que estas animada, pequeñaja. -le dije.  
\- ¡Claro, por que estoy con mi hermana! -me respondió. -Ahora vengo, voy a por más kiwis.

Pudding se levantó y usó su magia para hacer levitar la bandeja. En ese momento, chocó contra Bubblegum y Tinker Bell, provocando que se les vertiera el zumo de frutas encima. Pudding dio unos tímidos y asustadizos pasos hacia atrás.  
\- ¡Mira por donde andas, renacuajo! -le dijo Bubblegum.  
-Perdón... Fue un accidente... -dijo Pudding temblando.  
\- ¡Claro, seguro...! ¿Esta es tu venganza por lo de ayer?  
-No, de verdad...  
-Me parece que esta potrilla necesita aprender una lección. -terminó de decir Tinker Bell.

Las dos se acercaban hacia Pudding, pero en ese momento, algo golpeó la cabeza de Bubblegum, clavándose en su cuerno, era una manzana que le había arrojado, y estaba dispuesta a lanzarle otra.  
-La próxima irá al ojo. -le dije.  
\- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces?! -me dijo Bubblegum. - ¡Está prohibido usar magia contra alumnos!  
-Si, pero no está prohibido usarla contra la comida, y adivina que, eso es lo que he hecho. -respondí.

Las dos gruñeron mientras el resto del comedor reía.  
-No te saldrás con la tuya, Pony de granja. -declaró Tinker Bell.  
-Ya ajustaremos cuenta. -terminó Bubblegum.

Las dos se largaron para limpiarse mientras que todos en el comedor seguían riéndose. Me sentía bien al planteles cara, pero sabia que había comenzado una batalla.  
-Shine, ¿estás segura de lo que has hecho? -me preguntó Pallet. -Acabas de hacerte enemigas.  
-Ellas se lo buscaron anoche. -respondí. -A mi me pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero que no se les ocurra tocar a mis amigos.  
-Te admiro por ello, de verdad. Pero... ¿Estás segura?  
-Tranquila, me las apañaré. 

Los dos meses siguientes pasaron entre exámenes y deberes, escribía a diario a mi familia y mi maestra, les contaba las cosas que hacia con mis amigos, los exámenes... Las cartas de Twilight se convirtieron en cartas de apoyo desde un momento dado, y alguna de sermón. Una noche, solo recibí dos cartas, la primera era de Twilight, decía que se sentía orgullosa de mis progresos, en cierto modo me hizo sentirme bien conmigo misma, mi maestra me alababa, no se había olvidado de mi. La siguiente carta era de Applebloom y las demás, me habían contado las aventuras que habían vivido con algunas potrillas para ayudarlas a conseguir sus Cutie Mark, también me decían que la próxima semana irían a visitarme.

Esa noticia me alegró, deseaba ver de nuevo a mis hermanas y amigas, las echaba realmente de menos... Debía prepararlo todo para cuando llegasen.


	3. Haciéndome Valer

Haciéndome valer.

Durante los dos siguientes meses, tras plantarles cara a Bubblegum y Tinker Bell, empecé a ser el blanco de las burlas y trastadas de esas dos, sabía que, desde la lejanía, Celestia y Luna me observaban, así que debía mantener las formas y aguantarme, pero no sin salirme con la mía de vez en cuando. Realmente aguantaba esas humillaciones para que no se metieran con Pallet ni con Pudding, no podía aguantarlo.

Esta fue una de esas mañanas en donde me acorralaron contra la taquilla y me empezaban a tirar trozos de papel mientras se reían.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cerdita Shine? ¿Hoy no te sientes valiente? -me decía Tinker Bell.

\- ¡Dejadla en paz!

Aquella voz era la de Lapis, había venido a buscarme por si acaso.

-Uy... El grupa lisa viene a defender a la cerdita. -burlaba Bubblegum.

-Ya nos estamos cansado de las dos. -le respondía Lapis.

-Y yo me canso de tener que verte todos los días esa grupa en blanco, ¿no te da vergüenza? -le dijo Tinker Bell.

-No tanto como tu cara. -les volvió a responder Lapis.

Las dos no supieron que decir, a mi se me escapó un tímida risilla ante aquella respuesta infantil por parte de Lapis. De pronto sonó la campana, era la señal de que la primera clase estaba por empezar.

-Ya nos veremos. -dijo Bubblegum apretando los dientes.

-No creáis que os habéis librado. -comentó Tinker Bell mientras se alejaban.

En cuanto nos quedamos solos, Lapis se me acercó para ayudarme a levantar.

\- ¿Estás bien, Shine? -me preguntó. -No entiendo como logras aguantarlas sin hacer nada... Desde aquella mañana tienes a los compañeros de clase de tu lado, y tu sigues sufriendo las burlas de ellas.

-Es... Algo difícil de explicar Lapis. -le respondí mientras andábamos a la clase.

\- ¡Pero no es justo! -me dijo. - ¡Tienes la posibilidad de defenderte, podrías incluso pedir ayuda a la decana!

-Mi maestra me apuntó en esta escuela para estudiar, no para buscarme problemas. -le respondí.

Por un momento Lapis entró en silencio, era como si no esperase esa respuesta de mi parte.

-Mira Shine, soy tu amigo, y lo único que quiero es ayudarte, me molesta mucho ver como te humillan y apenas hace algo que no sea una trastada como venganza.

-Y te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad Lapis, pero si me rebajo al mismo nivel que ellas seré tan mala o más que ellas.

-Entiendo... No lo había planteado así.

-Ya hemos llegado. -dije acercándome a la puerta del aula. -Vamos, no sea que la profesora Calima se enfade.

\- ¡Voy!

El resto del día pasó con normalidad, en el recreo, como ya era costumbre, Pudding se acercaba a mi corriendo, había hecho buenas migas con Pallet y Lapis, y si podía jugaba con nosotros. Nos lo pasábamos bien mientras estábamos en el descanso, momentos que aprovechaba para redactar una carta a mi familia, y otra a mi maestra.

"_Querida princesa Twilight: Ya llevo dos meses viviendo en Canterlot, y me he adaptado un poco a la vida aquí. Gracias por recomendarme la tienda de donuts, Joe Donuts, el Pony que la regente es realmente amable, todos los fines de semana nos invita a una taza de chocolate, desgraciadamente no es tan generoso con los donuts, pero igual están buenísimos. _

_Aún te sigo echando de menos a ti y a tus clases... Tengo buenos amigos en la escuela, pero os echo de menos a mamá, a mis hermanos y a ti, y quiero volver a veros. _

_Espero que te vaya bien en tus deberes reales, no te canses mucho. Saluda a Spike de mi parte._

_Un saludo: Shine Comet_"

\- ¿Qué haces, Shine? -me preguntó Pallet.

-Estoy escribiendo una carta a mi maestra. -le dije. -Hace casi dos meses que no la veo, echo de menos tantas cosas...

-Anímate Shine. -me dijo Lapis. - ¿Te apetece jugar a algo?

-Vamos a jugar a Balón Prisionero con los alumnos de tercer año.

-Vale.

Tras el partido de Balón Prisionero volvimos a la clase. La profesora Calima nos iba a enseñar los diferentes tipos de amuletos mágicos y el uso adecuado que debíamos darle. La mayoría de esos amuletos era únicos, otros habían cientos de copias y eran tratados como amuletos para la buena fortuna, algo típico que compraría cualquier Pony en una tienda de souvenirs baratos de cualquier feria.

Tras tanto tiempo, me acabé acostumbrando a las clases de la profesora, explicaba bien y casi siempre nos daba gran parte de su tiempo para explicarnos las lecciones que no entendíamos, durante la clase, Lapis, Pallet y yo nos ayudábamos mutuamente en las partes que flaqueábamos, y lo mío, claramente, no eran los amuletos mágicos, ¿para qué confiar mis habilidades en un objeto cuando tengo mi alquimia? No tiene sentido. Sin embargo, Lapis era un auténtico experto en ellos.

Por otro lado, Pallet era más suelta en las clases de dibujo y de historia de la magia, pero su punto débil era la magia antigua, y yo había leído varios tomos de la biblioteca de Twilight, me sabia casi de memoria todos los hechizos. Por parte de Lapis, en lo que flaqueaba era en los deportes, y ya le ayudábamos entre Pallet y yo. En cierto modo, me preocupaba de Lapis, era de los pocos que no tenía una Cutie Mark, y me hacia preguntar el por qué.

Tras las clases nos tocaba un poco de tiempo libre, aproveché la ocasión para acercarme a Lapis.

-Lapis. -le llamé.

Al oír su nombre, se volteó hacia mi, parecía algo extrañado.

\- ¿Qué pasa Shine?

\- ¿Tienes un momento?

-Claro.

Tras un rato, reuní el valor para preguntárselo.

\- ¿Cómo es que no tienes Cutie Mark?

-Pues... No lo sé.

\- ¿Nunca te lo has preguntado?

-No. -me respondió. -A lo mejor me ayuda el que me expliques como obtuviste la tuya.

Ante eso, miré hacia mi Cutie Mark. Nunca lo había contado a nadie, pero a lo mejor, ya era hora de hacerlo.

-Es una historia un poco larga... Todo empezó cuando quise conseguirle a mis amigas las suyas. -le comencé a explicar toda la historia de aquella aventura por querer conseguirle sus Cutie Mark a Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. -Y así fue como conseguí mi Cutie Mark.

\- ¿En serio estabas dispuesta a sacrificar tu Cutie Mark? -me preguntó Lapis.

-Si, solo quería que ellas volvieran a animarse, que fueran mis hermanas. -le respondí. -Estaba realmente dispuesta a dejar para siempre atrás mi Cutie Mark por ellas.

-Eres una increíble amiga. -me dijo Lapis. -Estoy feliz de ser tu amigo.

Me sonrojé un poco al oírle.

\- ¡Eres un tonto! -le dije dandole un leve golpe en el flanco.

Lapis se quejó levemente, pero no le hice mucho daño.

-Seguro que conseguirás este año tu Cutie Mark.

-Seguro, y más después de oír tu historia. -me contestó Lapis. -Bueno, he de irme, tengo cosas que hacer antes del toque de queda.

-Hasta luego. -le dije.

Al volver a la habitación me dispuse a preparar todo para mañana, era día de descanso y mis amigas aprovecharían para venir a visitarme. Mientras estaba preparando algunas cosas, Pudding aprovechó para entrar a la habitación, parecía curiosa de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Shine?

-Hola Pudding. -le dije.

\- ¿Qué haces?

-Mañana es nuestro día libre, y van a venir a verme mi hermana y mis amigas.

\- ¡Genial! Así conoceré a tu hermana.

-Te encantará.

En ese momento, Eurípides se posó sobre el alféizar de la ventana, limpiándose un poco las alas. Traía una carta atada a la pata.

\- ¿Qué me traes esta vez? -le pregunté.

El mochuelo extendió la garra abriendo ligeramente sus alas, usando mi magia la tomé y la abrí, era una carta de Twilight, en respuesta a la carta que escribí en el recreo día y mandé mas tarde.

-"_Querida Shine: Lamento no haberte avisado de que Donuts Joe no invita a sus donuts, supongo que ya lo sabes, jeje... _

_Te escribo para darte una noticia, he conseguido adelantar algunos de mis deberes reales, así que aprovecharé para poder visitarte y poder corroborar tus avances, aunque no podré estar mucho tiempo. _

_Te echo de menos Shine, y no soy la única, Pinkie, tu hermano, tu hermana... Hasta Apple Core te echa de menos, se pasa el día preguntando cuando volverás, esperan verte para las vacaciones. _

_Hasta pronto Shine, con cariño: Princesa Twilight Sparkle_"

Me quedé sorprendida, apenas podía moverme de la emoción.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Twilight vendrá a verme, si! -decía eufórica saltando sobre la cama.

\- ¿Estás bien, Shine? -me preguntó Pudding.

\- ¡Estoy mejor que bien! ¡Mi profesora vendrá a verme! ¡Yujuuuu!

No cabía dentro de mi alegría, estaba totalmente deseosa de ver a mi maestra y amigas, no podía estarme quieta ni aunque quisiera.

\- ¡Qué maravilla, hace tiempo que no la veía!

\- ¿De verdad vendrá la princesa Twilight?

\- ¡Si! ¡Oh, por Celestia, tengo que prepararme para todo!

La noche transcurrió larga para mi, Pallet y Pudding estaban muy extrañadas por mi reacción por esa noticia, no las culpo, para mi Twilight era mi maestra, mi mentora, deseaba ser tan buena en mi magia como lo era ella, y por fin la vería después de dos largos meses, junto a mis hermanas y amigas.

Había llegado el día esperado, me preparé hasta los últimos mechones de mi crin para estar presentable, incluso me puse un poco de colonia. Pallet esta impresionada al verme así.

-No creí que fuer algo muy importante. -dijo Pallet.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes? Me gustaría presentarte a mis hermanas.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No te molestará?

\- ¡Para nada! Seguro que estarán contentas de ver a mis nuevos amigos.

-Bueno, yo confío en ti Shine. -me respondió. -Venga, vamos a la entrada, seguro que las encontraremos ahí.

-Vamos a buscar primero a Pudding, así las conoce también.

Tras recoger a Pudding, nos dirigimos a la entrada para esperar a mis hermanas y mis amigas. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa, hacia tanto que no las veía... No sabia que les iba a decir, que les iba a contar... Había tanto que contar...

-Shine, deberías relajarte. -me decía Pallet.

-No puedo, hace dos meses que no veo a mis amigas, no sé que va a pasar, quiero contarles tantas cosas que he aprendido aquí...

-Deberías tranquilizarte, hermana. -me decía Pudding. -Vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo.

\- ¡Vaya! Si, debo de relajarme un poco.

Al cabo de un rato, pudimos ver a centenares de Ponys acercándose a la escuela, eran los padres y madres de los alumnos de la escuela. Todos los potrillos corrían hacia ellos, y sus padres les recogían en un fuerte abrazo, podía ver como todos sonreían, y algunos hasta lloraban de alegría. Era un momento dulce para todos.

\- ¿Y mis amigas? -dije empezándome a preocupar.

No podía verlas entre tantos Ponys, y empecé a bajar la cabeza junto a las orejas, de pronto, pude escuchar a alguien llamándome.

\- ¡Shine!

Al oír mi nombre, alcé de inmediato las orejas, volví a escuchar aquella voz que me llamaba de nuevo.

\- ¡Shine!

-Esa voz... Es la voz de...

\- ¡Shine!

\- ¡Es Greeny! -dije corriendo hacia la voz.

Estuve atravesando Ponys siguiendo la voz de Greeny entre la multitud, corrí y corrí para encontrarla. De pronto, oí la voz de Sweetie Belle llamándome.

\- ¡Shine!

\- ¡Chicas, aquí estoy! -le respondí.

Casi de inmediato, Scootaloo sobresalió de entre la multitud batiendo con rapidez sus alas como una mosca.

\- ¡Ahí esta!

\- ¡Scootaloo!

De entre la multitud, Greeny y las demás empezaron a aparecer, corriendo hacia mi.

\- ¡Chicas!

\- ¡Shine! -decían lanzándose hacia mi.

Una a una se fueron lanzando a abrazarme, hasta tal punto de acabar en el suelo, riendo como tontas.

\- ¡Te he echado de menos, Shine! -decía Greeny sin soltarme.

-Las cosas en el club de las Crusaders no son las mismas sin ti. -comentaba Applebloom.

-Yo también os he echado de menos. -les dije. -Han sido unos meses muy largos.

\- ¡Tienes que contarnos como has estado! -me decía Sweetie Belle con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Eso, ¿qué tal te ha ido aquí!?

-Tengo tantas cosas que contaros... Me van a faltar horas para hablaros de todo...

-Vaya... Cerdita Shine por aquí.

No podía creerme que estuvieran aquí para molestarme, era la voz de Bubblegum. Me giré para comprobarlo, era verdad, eran ellas, Bubblegum y Tinker Bell.

-Parece que la cerdita se junta con los demás de la pocilga. -decía Tinker Bell en una sonrisa de superioridad.

Podía oírlas reír, y yo estaba aguantando como podía, en ese momento, Pallet y Pudding aparecieron para intentar ayudarme.

\- ¡Dejad a Shine en paz! -dijo Pudding.

\- ¡¿No podéis dejarnos en paz ni en los días de visita?! -les decía Pallet.

-Chicas, esperad... -intentaba decirles.

-Como se nota que la plebe solo se tienen entre ellos. -decía Bubblegum con superioridad, acercándose a ellas para darles un azote en los morros con la cola.

-No sois más que un montón de perdedoras. -concluía Tinker Bell.

Greeny, salió a la defensa de mis amigas.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber de qué vais?! -les dijo.

No podía creerme lo que estaba viendo, Greeny, mi pequeña hermana, a quien siempre protegía, me estaba protegiendo esta vez.

\- ¿Que de qué vamos? -decía Tinker Bell entre risas. - ¿Has oído Bubblegum? Esta potrilla pregunta de qué vamos.

-Supongo que debemos enseñarle quien manda aquí. -respondía Bubblegum.

\- ¡Alto ahí! -les decía Scootaloo.

\- ¿De verdad vais a tener la poca vergüenza de meteros con una potrilla pequeña? -les decía Sweetie Bell con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh... Las potrillas de pueblo se ponen valientes. -decía Tinker Bell haciendo brillar su cuerno.

La magia que brotaba del cuerno de Tinker Bell hizo levitar a mi hermana, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle.

\- ¡Eh, bajadnos! -gritaba Scootaloo.

\- ¡Shine, por favor! -me decía Greeny.

\- ¿En serio le pides ayuda a esa inútil? -le preguntó Bubblegum. -Esa cobarde no va a hacer nada por pararnos.

Me estaba empezando a calentar de verdad ante ese comentario.

\- ¡Bubblegum, Tinker Bell, parad ya! -exigía Pallet.

-Tu no hables, que nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro. -le contestó Bubblegum haciendo brillar su cuerno. -Pero si queréis divertiros.

-Applebloom, quítate de encima. -le dije.

Antes de que pudieran hacerles algo más, me levanté e hizo brillar fuertemente mi cuerno. Las dos parecían disfrutar metiéndose con mis amigas y hermanas, ya no podía aguantarlas más, se habían metido en terreno peligroso. Embestí con fuerza a Bubblegum y Tinker Bell, haciendo que soltaran a las demás, cosa que las impresionó.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, cerdita Shine?! -decía impresionada Tinker Bell.

De pronto a cada lado de mi aparecieron dos arietes, al verlos, las dos Ponys se sorprendieron enormemente, empezando a hacerse hacia atrás al ver que me acercaba a ellas con los arietes.

\- ¡Alto, Shine! -me decía Bubblegum.

\- ¡¿Vas a atacarnos?! -me preguntó Tinker Bell. - ¡Sabes que está prohibido usar magia contra los alumnos!

-Es curioso, por que os habéis pasado esa regla por las narices desde que os conozco. -le respondí.

Me acercaba más a ellas mientras intentaban alejarse.

-Podéis insultarme... -comencé a hablar. -Podéis humillarme... Podéis romper mis cartas y tirarme bolas de papel...

Intentaron huir, pero del suelo brotaron mas arietes, que formaban pilares que las rodeaban, las dos me veían asustadas.

-Pero no os permito que le hagáis lo mismo a mis amigos, y a mis hermanas menos. -les decía.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacernos? -preguntó Bubblegum.

Bajé los arietes que las rodeaban.

\- ¿Yo? Absolutamente nada, habéis mostrado a todos como sois en realidad, unas cobardes que usáis la intimidación para ejercer el control sobre los demás. -les dije. -Pero os acobardáis en cuanto alguien os planta cara de la misma forma.

Las dos potrillas podían ver como todos las miraban con cara de desaprobación.

\- ¿Lo veis?, lo habéis demostrado metiéndonos con Ponys pequeñas. -dije señalando a Greeny y Pudding. -Yo que vosotras me iba con el orgullo intacto, por que la próxima vez no tendré clemencia con vosotras.

Las dos corrieron hacia la escuela, huían despavoridas. Mis piernas fallaron de pronto, cayendo despatarrada sobre el suelo mientras soltaba un prolongado suspiro, no podía ni creerme que lo hubiera hecho.

\- ¡Shine! -me decían las voces de Greeny y Pudding.

Puedes verlas acercándose corriendo hacia mi.

-Hermanita, ¿estás bien? -me preguntó Shine.

-Estoy bien, enana. -le respondí.

Antes de que Pudding pudiera decirme nada, Celestia apareció de la nada frente a nosotros, posándose con fuerza frente a nosotros, parecía molesta y enfadada.

-Shine, a mi despacho, ahora. -me dijo.

Dicho eso, se alejó volando de vuelta al interior de la escuela. Me levanté como pude, me temblaban las patas, no había visto así a Celestia en mi vida, y eso me ponía de los nervios.

Una vez en el despacho de Celestia, pude ver quienes se encontraban ahí, estaban Celestia, la profesora Calima, Bubblegum y Tinker Bell estaban llorando al lado de un gran Pony unicornio, seguramente era su padre. Pude darme cuenta de que en la sala también estaban mi madre y la princesa Twilight. Parecían algo decepcionadas y enfadadas.

-Toma asiento. -me dijo Celestia.

Me senté en medio del despacho con el corazón en un casco y las orejas agachadas.

-Me han comunicado que has usado tu magia para intimidar a unas estudiantes. -me volvió a decir Celestia. -Esa actitud no es la que impartimos en esta escuela.

-Su majestad, espere. -intervino Calima. -He pasado gran parte de mi tiempo con Shine Comet como su profesora, no es de las que se suelan meter en problemas, y menos intimidar a nadie.

\- ¡¿Se basa solo en lo que usted ha visto?! -decía el padre de Bubblegum y Tinker Bell. - ¡Esas no son pruebas para decir que esta potrilla no ha agredido a mis hijas!

-Entendemos su posición, caballero. -le dijo Calima. -Pero estamos escuchando solo la versión de dos alumnas.

\- ¡Exacto, la versión de dos alumnas contra la de una! -volvió a decir aquel Pony.

\- ¡Espere un segundo, señor! -dijo Twilight. -Conozco a Shine, y soy su maestra fuera de esta escuela, soy yo quien la he enseñado a hacer uso de su magia como es debido, y la conozco muy bien.

No supe que responder.

-Princesa Twilight por favor, guarda las formas. -le dijo Celestia.

Twilight calló de inmediato ante las palabras de la princesa Celestia, apreciaba que intentase defenderme, pero no podía hacer nada, por otro lado, mamá me miraba preocupada, ella también pensaba igual que Twilight.

Celestia soltó un leve suspiro, hasta que finalmente habló.

-En vista de los actuales acontecimientos... No me queda mas remedio que sentenciar a Shine Comet a la expulsión de la escuela.

Me sorprendí enormemente al oír las palabras de la princesa, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. En ese momento, la puerta emitió un par de golpe.

\- ¿Quién es? -preguntó la profesora Calima.

\- ¡Soy yo, profesora!

Identifiqué aquella voz, era la voz de Lapis. Casi sin esperar a que le dieran permiso, Lapislázuli abrió la puerta de par en par, entrando en el despacho.

-Lapis, ¿qué haces aquí? -le preguntó Calima.

\- ¡¿Qué desfachatez es esta?! -preguntó el padre de Bubblegum y Tinker Bell. - ¡¿Qué clase de escuela es esta que los alumnos pasan por la sala del director como si fuera su casa?!

-Señor, pido que se tranquilice. -le pidió Celestia. -Lapislázuli, ¿a qué se debe eta irrupción?

-He venido a arrojar un poco de luz sobre el asunto. -le respondió. -Esta es una injusticia ante Shine.

\- ¡Que descaro!

-Señor, guarde silencio. -le exigió Celestia. -Bueno Lapis, te escuchamos.

-Gracias majestad.

Lapis se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Shine no es la culpable del altercado de hace rato. -dijo. -Hemos sido testigos, Bubblegum y Tinker usaron su magia para burlarse de tres potrillas que no pertenecían a la escuela, esas eran las amigas de Shine.

Todos callaron de repente.

-Niñas, ¿es eso cierto? -preguntó el padre de Bubblegum y Tinker Bell.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! -dijo Tinker Bell.

\- ¿Qué pruebas tienes de ello, flanco en blanco? -preguntó Bubblegum.

-Me alegra que me hagas esa pregunta. -les respondió Lapis.

Usando su magia, sacó de una maleta un par de hojas llenas de firma.

-He recogido un total de cien firmas como prueba de que ellas empezaron el escándalo. -decía Lapis entregando las hojas a la princesa Celestia. -Están dispuestos a hablar con usted y ha hacer una rueda de preguntas si quiere confirmarlo.

-No es necesario, Lapislázuli. -le respondió la princesa Celestia. -Señor, creo que a la vista de las pruebas, le debe una disculpa a nuestra alumna.

-Tiene razón princesa. -comentaba el padre de Bubblegum y Tinker. -En cuanto a vosotras... Me habéis mentido, y encima habéis usado vuestra magia con Ponys que ni siquiera estudian en la escuela.

-Pero... Papá... -le decía Tinker.

\- ¡Ni papá, ni legumbres! -les respondió su padre. -Me habéis dejado en ridículo ante las princesas. ¿Sabéis el daño que causará a nuestra familia?

-Caballero. -decía mi madre levantándose. -Podemos hacer que este incidente quede entre nosotros y hacer como que no ha pasado nada, a cambio, le pido que se disculpe con mi hija, por favor.

-Tiene usted razón, señorita...

-Levithan, Sapphire Leviathan.

-Muy bien.

Dicho eso, aquel unicornio se me acerco.

-Señorita Shine, por favor, le ruego me disculpe. -me dijo.

-No se preocupe, señor. -le respondí.

-En cuanto a vosotras, Bubblegum y Tinker Bell... -les decía Celestia. -Como castigo, limpiareis durante el resto del curso todos los borradores de todas las aulas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -dijeron ambas sorprendidas.

\- ¡Pero... Princesa...! -decía Tinker.

\- ¡Ni peros, ni manzanos! -les dijo su padre. -Hasta poco me parece ese castigo.

-Por supuesto... Deberías limpiarlos sin usar vuestra magia.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-Ya habéis oído.

Bubblegum y Tinker salieron con su padre del despacho, entonces, Celestia se me acercó, parecía más calmada.

-Shine, lamento haberte metido en esto.

-No se preocupe, princesa. -le respondí.

-Sabía que no eras capaz de algo así. -me dijo Calima. -Debo volver a mi puesto, tengo algunos alumnos que aún esperan a sus padres.

La profesora se fue por la ventana, solo quedábamos mi madre, Twilight, la princesa Celestia, Lapis y yo.

-Debo atender otros asuntos. -dijo Celestia. -Por cierto Shine, tienes un buen amigo, consérvalo.

-Así haré.

-Te debo una disculpa, Shine. -me dijo Twilight. -Por un momento también dudé de ti, pero e el fondo sabía que no serias capaz de hacer algo así.

-No pasa nada Twilight, ¡me muero de ganas por contarte todo...!

-Bueno, creo que ese joven potro quiere decirte algo. -me dijo mamá mirando a Lapis. -Te esperaremos fuera del despacho junto a tus hermanas y amigas.

Nos dejaron solos en el despacho, estaba algo cortada, se lo agradecía enormemente, Lapis evitó mi expulsión.

-Gracias Lapis. -le dije.

-No es nada Shine. -me respondió. -Eres mi amiga, y estamos aquí para defendernos los unos a los otros.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Por cierto, eres bueno, has conseguido hacer todo eso por mi.

-Bueno, puede que sea mi talento especial.

En ese momento, y como si fuera cosa del destino, o una broma bien elaborada, el flanco de lápiz comenzó a brillar, y de este, apareció su Cutie Mark, esta era bastante peculiar, era una balanza de oro perfectamente equilibrada.

-Mi Cutie Mark... -decía asombrado Lapis. - ¡Mi Cutie Mark! ¡Mírala Shine, es asombrosa!

\- ¡Es una balanza, asombroso! -dije sin creérmelo. -Una balanza... Puede que sea por...

-Justicia. -terminó Lapis por mi. -Mi talento es la justicia.

-Gracias de nuevo, Lapis.

-No... Gracias a ti, Shine. De no ser por ti, no habría tenido jamás mi Cutie Mark.

-No es nada, tengo ese don. -le respondí. -Vamos, tengo ganas de contarle esto a mi maestra, quiero que conozcas a mis hermanas y mis amigas, además, Pallet debe ver esto.

\- ¡Por supuesto, vamos!

Pedro fue asombroso, no lo esperaba para nada, me había librado de un castigo injusto, se había hecho justicia gracias a mi buen amigo Lapislázuli.

Tras unas buenas y divertidas horas entre mis amigas, mis hermanas y mi madre y mi maestra, Twilight me llamó para hablar conmigo a solas.

-Dos meses... -me dijo. -Parece mentira, ¿has aprendido mucho?

-Si, Twilight. -le dije.

Guardó un rato de silencio mientras sonreía.

-Si te soy sincera, he echado de menos que acudieras a palacio. -me dijo. -Es divertido tenerte en casa, me haces sentir como la hermana mayor.

-Me encanta que me enseñes Twilight. -le dije. -Os he echado de menos a ti y a Spike, y a mis hermanos más que a nadie.

-Loud vino a hablarme en un par de ocasiones. -me dijo. -Dice que te echa mucho de menos, y que le preocupa como estas avanzando en tus clases.

\- ¿De verdad?

Ella asintió. Mientras asentía, la abracé de sorpresa, me miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Podrías darle este abrazo de mi parte? -le pregunté. -Que sea muy fuerte, para que sepa lo mucho que le echo de menos.

-Por supuesto Shine. -me respondió. -Sigue estudiando y practicando tu magia, sigue haciendo amigos, y no te preocupes, te prometo que Loud vendrá en la próxima visita.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡¿Y vendrán también Applejack y Apple Core?! ¡¿Puedo ver también a la abuelita Smith?!

-Claro, Shine. -me respondió entre risas. -Todos te vendrán a ver, todos te echan de menos.

\- ¡Gracias, maestra!

FIN DE QUERIDA MAESTRA


End file.
